Take Care
by xiWWEDiva
Summary: Cami has been through tons and tons of heartbreaks. But what goes on when the apple of her eye, Alex Riley falls for her, and she doesn't trust it? What happens when she gets caught in between the fued of The bella's, Kelly, and her bestfriend, Eve?


-Chapter 1-

**-Cami's POV-**

I was debuting tonight on WWE Monday Night Raw. I was _so _excited, yet _so _scared. I didn't know what could happen. I stepped foot into the centre we were performing at tonight. Oh god how I wish Melina still worked in WWE. And Maryse, and Shawn... Anyways, it would be so amazing to meet them, but oh well. The first person to greet me was my partner tonight, Eve Torres, with Kelly Kelly... ugh. I didn't like the girl, at all, but I didn't want to be rude...

"Hi, you must be Cami." Eve smiled, and extended her hand. I wouldn't think she'd be a "hand-shaking" kind of girl, but okay. I shook her hand with a warming smile.

"It's nice to meet you Cami." Kelly hugged me. _Blah, smells..._ But wait, she didn't smell. She actually... smelt like Britney Spears perfume. Cool, cool...

"Hi I'm Cami, as you already know. So uh, where do I go?" I finally spoke. I was choking on my words, I was so nervous.

"Away from these two losers." The Bella Twins approached me... HOLY SHIT. _THE _BELLA TWINS! A lump rose in my throat, but I had to stay calm. I was having a mental breakdown on the inside.

"Shut up, you two are just jealous." Kelly said. I let out a little laugh. The Bella's and Kelly looked at me like _"Uh, what's so funny?"_

"Sorry..." I cleared my throat, letting my eyes meet Eve's smile, holding back a laugh. I smiled a bit, looking down hiding the smile The Bella's and Kelly would question. I looked back up clearing the smile from my face to see Alex Riley. My face was beat red, I knew it. My face felt like it was on fire. He looked at me and smiled. I freaked the hell out a few weeks ago when he retweeted me on Twitter. Porquoi? Because he's Alex Riley. I loved him so much, it was unexplainable. He was absolutely _belle ._ Sorry, but I love speaking french. I learned french because of Maryse. If it wasn't for her, I would have never wanted to learn it. I just realized I totally blacked out of the whole conversation that was going on, and everyone was gone but Eve.

"Cami? You okay?" My eyes widened as I tried to breathe so the redness of my face would go down. I peaked over my shoulder at Alex again quickly snapping my head back to Eve.

"Yeah sorry, I zoned out, haha." She smiled.

"So your interested in Alex, huh?"

"No, I mean, yes, but-"

"Girl it's fine. Everyone wants him. But he only picks the right one. Me and him are good friends. He only picks the right girl, or goes after her."

"Oh, so I'm guessing he's a good guy or something?" Eve smiled.

"Yeah." She looked down and laughed a little. "Lets go get ready." We headed to the locker room to get ready. I had the perfect attire I always dreamed of. I had the top like Eve, the things around her arms, the necklace that said "Cami". Then the bottoms and shoes & those things that are knee pads and go all the way down and go around your shoe, like Maryse wore? Yeah, those. The whole outfit was a turquoise color, and it was all sequenced. Then we went and did our hair. I recently died my hair a darker brown a few weeks ago. I watched as the beautiful dark brown curls flowed over my shoulders and down my chest. It was so pretty. I put foundation & cover-up on, but barely any eye-makeup. Just some pink eyeshadow, mascara, and a touch of dark blue eyeliner. I thought I looked, actually, gorgeous. I loved this look, it was all so perfect. I never saw 'being pretty' in my future. But I was wrong.

"You look gorgeous Cami! I love that look." I looked in the mirror with a smile.

"So do I... Thanks."

"Now, lets go do whatever." She laughed a little, and we left the locker room. We walked around to building, and just talked.

"Do you really like Kelly?"

"Of course I do. She's the sweetest thing, except, she does sleep around I've heard. Atleast what I've heard, she never told me she did though. So, would you ever be with A-Ry?"

"Oh... No... no no... As much as I would want to, I couldn't. Relationships just... I don't want to get hurt again."

"Why who has hurt you before?"

"A few guys... they were jerks to me. They'd play the _You're all I think about_ game, then we would be together for so long, and in the end they'd just be like _I can't do this anymore _or _you get jealous too much _. But I did get jealous because they would always talk to and flirt with other girls, but me." Eve smirked a little, and bumped into me, as I bumped into a tall muscular figure. Looking up to the height of 6'3, or 6'4, stood in front of me was Alex Riley.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my bad." My face felt firey again.

"No... it was... uh... my fault."

"I'm Alex, and you are?" My face got hotter and hotter by the second.

"I'm uh..." I blanked out. I was choking on my words. I couldn't breathe, my face felt like it was burning off. I was breathing heavy, trying to catch my breath.

"Alex, this is Cami, she's Raw's newest diva." I let out a big breath silently. That same lump from earlier rose in my throat. I swallowed it, trying to calm myself. I couldn't do this. It was the Alex Riley from TV. The absolutely gorgeous and perfect man I was in love with, standing in front of me. He smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey Cami, it's great to meet you." His white teeth showed, and his blue eyes sparkled. His hand extended to mine, grabbing it, and shaking it. His grip made me feel funny inside. I melted inside, I was choking, but I felt safe. This grip made me feel like nothing could hurt me, like I was safe forever. My heart was pounding, and I felt like I was floating. I felt like if he let go, I'd float away.

"It's amazing to meet you too, Alex."

"Cami, do you wanna, hang out, for a little bit?" I blacked out again. But worse. Eve nudged me, and walked away.

"Oh yeah, sure." I smiled. He put his hand on my back leading me to his locker room.

_-__**2 hours later-**_

Alex and I shared a laugh.

"You're an amazing girl, Cami." He smiled.

"You're a pretty awesome guy yourself."

"Well, not to get too personal, but, why don't you tell me about your love life?" My stomache dropped.


End file.
